Usagi Drop
Usagi Drop (うさぎドロップ Usagi Doroppu?) is a Japanese josei manga series by Yumi Unita. Bunny Drop was serialized in the monthly magazine Feel Young from October 2005 to April 2011. The chapters for this manga were also collected into nine''wide-ban'' volumes, and released by Shodensha. The series has been licensed in English by Yen Press. An anime adaptation by Production I.G aired in Japan between July 7, 2011 and September 15, 2011. A live-action film adaptation of this manga premiered in Japan on August 20, 2011. A spin-off series of this manga by Unita, entitled Usagi Drop: Bangaihen was serialized in ''Feel Young''from July 2011 to December 2011 and collected in one volume. Short Synopsis While attending his grandfather's funeral, thirty-year-old bachelor Daikichi is surprised to discover that his grandfather had an illegitimate child with an unknown mother! The rest of his family, fearing the obligation and embarrassment, want nothing to do with the silent little girl, Rin. Sensing her imminent abandonment and outraged by his complacent family members, Daikichi decides to adopt her himself! ...yet he may have underestimated the difficulty of balancing his work, family, and love life with his role as her guardian. Long Synopsis The story is about the trials of 30-year old Daikichi Kawachi adopting a 6-year old girl, Rin Kaga. Six years ago, a young budding manga artist, 23-year old Masako Yoshii, got pregnant and was reluctant to carry the baby to full term due to her desire to develop her career. However, 73-year old Souichi Kaga (grandfather to Daikichi), encouraged her to carry the child full term and took care of Rin while Masako balanced between housekeeper for Souichi and developing her mangaka career. Life was simple and happy between Rin and Souichi, but it was cut short due to his untimely death at 79. After Souichi died, his surviving family had arrived to help complete his funeral and bury him. It was only then that Souichi’s family learned about Rin’s existence, their illegitimate relative. Daikichi arrived to Souichi’s funeral and was also surprised to learn of his grandfather’s daughter (making Rin as Daikichi’s aunt). After funeral processions for Souchi, the family was confused as to what to do with Rin; nobody wanted Rin and there was talk about sending her to an orphanage and let the government deal with her. Angered that his family would be so cruel to a little girl, Daikichi took it upon himself to look after Rin. Life with Rin was a challenge. As Daikichi knows nothing about parenthood, living with Rin was an on-going learning experience with a sharp learning curve. As Rin’s guardian, he had to learn how to shop for her, adjust living arrangements, and changed his own job (retail salesman) scheduling and position in the best interest for Rin. In a very short time, Daikichi had to give up vices like smoking, drinking, and late night outings so he can effectively take Rin for school and pick her up afterwards. Over time, Daikichi attempts to learn more about parenthood from his co-workers, friends, and family. His family also eventually learns to accept Rin as part of their family. Rin eventually learns to cook and helps prepare meals with Daikichi, however, she suffers from bed-wettings due to her anxieties over the subject of death; Daikichi was able to relieve her fears by assuring death won't come in a long time. Daikichi wasn't sure about his living arrangements with Rin and decided to investigate about Rin's mother to have a better understanding of things. Curious about Rin’s mother, Daikichi eventually discovers it was Masako. Daikichi tracked down Masako and attempted to get to know her better, but after see her nonchalant feelings about Rin, Daikichi didn’t have a good impression of her and felt it was best to continue caring for her and never reveal Rin about her mother unless she wanted to know. Meanwhile, Rin befriended a classmate at kindergarten, Kouki Nitani. The two had similar circumstances; his mother, 32-year old Yukari Nitani, is a divorced woman and share similar struggles like Daikichi to raise a child. Both Yukari and Daikichi eventually meets and Daikichi was very attracted to Yukari, but too nervous to try to approach her romantically. Eventually though, Rin graduates from kindergarten and enters elementary school. Rin and Kouki ended up attending the same school. Kouki likes Rin and Daikichi entrusted Kouki to walk with Rin to school every morning, but would pick her up after school. Kouki was always a troublemaker and had issues listening to adults, but he easily listens to Rin’s wishes as he cares about her feelings. Forward ten years in the future, Rin is now a beautiful 16-year old high school girl and Daikichi is a 40-yr old single man. Kouki always had feelings for Rin and has been aggressively chasing after her. Although Rin also has romantic feelings for Kouki, she resisted his advances as Kouki was in the midst of a messy separation with his obsessive ex-girlfriend. Kouki almost won Rin’s resistant heart, but due to his ex’s dirty tactics of harassing Rin, he was forced to remain at his ex’s side and Rin no longer wanted to be with Kouki due to his relationship complications; he missed his chance. As for Daikichi, he and Yukari always had feelings for each other, but in the past decade, both of them only remained a good friendship. However, one night, he eventually suggested to Yukari to live together with Kouki and Rin as a happy family. Although Yukari also desires the same thing, she fears Kouki might commit a terrible wrong-doing against Rin as she’s aware how much Kouki desires Rin; to avoid relationship complications and for the sake of her son and Rin, she regretfully refused Daikichi’s offer. Unfortunate for Daikichi, Yukari decided to define their relationship more clearly by dating another man and ultimately decided to marry her new boyfriend than to be with Daikichi. In between, Rin finally developed curiosity over her mother. At first, she tried to investigate the matter on her own, but Daikichi eventually got involved and arranged a meeting between the two. Daikichi made the phone call to arrange Rin to meet Masako privately, without Daikichi’s intervention. When the two finally meet, it was a shocker to see that she’s pregnant again. Masako had been involved with her chief artist assistant (8 years younger) for a decade and the two decided to marry and about to have a daughter. The meeting was awkward as Daikichi never told anything to Rin about her mother. Rin was surprised that Masako is a mangaka and mentioned that they had been together in the past; Rin had forgotten about the housekeeper (Masako) that lived with Souichi. It was then that Rin remembered someone always cleaning the house and didn’t realize it was Rin’s mother. Without Rin asking, Masako explained that she felt she had something important to develop with herself and didn’t want a child to affect her career, a personal sense of priority that she admitted that was wrong and didn’t realize her error until Rin was gone. However, Rin was happy to know she’ll have a little sister and the two hugged and departed. After leaving, Masako’s husband gave an account book under Rin’s name. Although Masako had never been a true mother to Rin, Masako had consistently saved money for many years as her way of doing something for her daughter. On the trip home, she reflected with Daikichi that Masako didn’t felt motherly at all, but was glad to have met her. The journey helped her developed a greater appreciation for Daikichi as he sacrificed a big part of his life to help raise her. Eventually though, in between thinking about a career choice and finding a means to tend after Daikichi, Rin started to realize she couldn’t imagine life without Daikichi and realized she romantically loves him. Due to the fact she’s technically Daikichi’s aunt, she was troubled and believed she can’t be with Daikichi romantically; she planned to become a social worker, a child care taker possibly, a job that she feels happy about and wants to work close to Daikichi to take care of his needs, even if it meant he found someone else and she had to remain single at his side. It is a lonely desperate plan to be with her beloved Daikichi; things would become complicated when Kouki figures out Rin’s feelings for Daikichi and Kouki revealed Rin’s feelings to Daikichi. Embarrassed and shocked at the situation, Rin couldn’t face Daikichi and ran off, but Daikichi only cared about her safety and brought her home. Although Daikichi only ever thought of Rin as his daughter, Rin wanted more and she insisted to be with him forever. Suffering from this one-sided love, she sought her mother for advice. It was there that Rin spent time with her new baby sister and also learned to appreciate her mother better after Rin realized Masako did love her and felt her motherly warmth. To help Rin in her situation, Masako revealed that Rin’s biological father isn’t Souichi; Rin was only adopted and being with Daikichi was not incestuous. When it was revealed there was no true blood relation between Daikichi and Rin, Daikichi acknowledged he already knew about it; he only hid the fact because he feared revealing their unrelated relationship would confuse her and might drive her away. However, Rin affirmed it wouldn’t change their bond. Re-focusing over Rin’s romantic feelings, Daikichi told Rin he can’t think of her as a romantic interest and wants everything treated as if nothing happened; treating each other normally without awkwardness. He wanted her to wait for at least two years, when she graduates from high school; Daikichi is hoping that two years would be enough for her to shake off her romantic feelings and focus on someone else. However, two years did pass by and Rin’s feelings never changed.